


Implications

by chimeradragon



Series: Atlantis Imprint-verse [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Imprinting, M/M, McShep - Freeform, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeradragon/pseuds/chimeradragon





	Implications

"You know this is a bit ... Unusual," Elizabeth said as she looked at the two men standing in her temporary office.

"I'm aware," John replied hesitant as he glanced over at Rodney. He'd been told the other man was assigned to go to another galaxy, on a potentially one-way mission. And John had just been barely introduced to the whole 'Gate program by Carson.

"It's just ... The SGC tries to prevent splitting up Imprinted pairs. We don't know what kind of effect it could have on either of you." Elizabeth sighed quietly. She was used to keeping her true feelings hidden but at the same time she honestly didn't want to spit up the pair or lose her Chief Science Officer. And no one knew much about John Sheppard except that he'd been ferrying people and had one of the strongest expressions of the ATA gene they'd seen in almost anyone. She wanted him to cone too. "I don't want either one of you to feel pressured into a decision before you feel ready for it. Alright?"

"Understood. But what about Military regs?" John asked. Rodney's head snapped up from his tablet where he'd been reading reports from his many minions.

"What Military regs?" Rodney asked after a few moments of silence from the other two people in the office with him. "I'm Canadian. I don't know American military."

"Imprinted couples are expected to serve together. But you're not an American and we're ... You're heading off to another galaxy... I don't know what they're gonna want to do."

"Right. I'm not joining the military. I refuse," Rodney replied simply. "I'm not an American citizen. Well... I have a dual citizenship. But I'm still Canadian. And I want it to stay that way. And I'm not good a taking orders. Ever."

"Rodney," Elizabeth chided gently. " if you keep that up you'll end up giving yourself an aneurysm. Relax. Nothing is being decided right now."

Rodney sighed ad nodded he didn't know why his brain always had to run away with him. "Sorry... Bad habit and all that." He waved a dismissive hand as he looked over reports. He looked irritated and strained but a glance over at John seemed to calm his rapidly fraying nerves.

John tried to give the scientist a comforting smile as he moved to sit next to him. "Well figure this out. It's not like we're leaving tomorrow ... right?"

Rodney couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. He managed a genuine smile as he felt the tension bleed out of him. "No. We're not scheduled to leave for a few weeks. But there's still a lot to do. It's going to be a very busy few weeks. You might want to figure out if you're okay with this kind of mission."

John gave a careless shrug as he looked over the scientist. "I don't really have family that I talk to. My brother and father seem to think I'm a total disappointment because I joined the military to fly."

Rodney grinned a bit as his hands stilled on his tablet. "My family couldn't keep up with me. So, I understand how you feel. They just wanted a normal kid and they got ... me."

John frowned as his eyebrows drew together. He knew Rodney felt lonely sometimes and part of it had to do with his family but to have him seemingly brush it off like that was a little disconcerting. "I think you're good."

Rodney paused and looked up, examining John's face for a few seconds. "I've come to terms with the fact that my family was overwhelmed by me. Yeah... it still sucks and my sister and I ended our last communication with heated words about how stupid the other was... but I don't want to work on that just before I leave for another galaxy. It's just too much of a temptation to try and work on things and then disappear. And if I did start to work on things and I didn't have time to finish them all before we left I'd be very tempted to stay. Though I have to say that science usually wins out over everything."

"Everything?" John asked with an incredulous eyebrow.

"Well... so far. But I know, we're going to be good together," Rodney corrected quickly before looking back at his tablet. "But for now I have some work to do. If you need me, just ask anyone and they should be able to find me fairly easily. I need to finish running the power simulations before I do anything else today."

"Well, if you need someone to run numbers by... I'm willing to help," John offered as he headed for the door to the makeshift office. He didn't want to distract Rodney any more than he already had when the lead scientist for the expedition to another galaxy had work to do. He'd find something to occupy his time.

"Sure thing, flyboy," Rodney called back with a smile.

John scoffed and shook his head. He'd show the other man how good he was with numbers. Another time.

END.


End file.
